


See Me

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal Lecter finds himself gripped with a desire to have Will Graham see him, truly see him, no matter what the consequences might be.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	See Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season episode, Sorbet, when Will is being pushed by Jack to find the Ripper, not realizing he’s right there, watching him. I don’t own Hannibal, but for the past few months, it has owned me.

How will you react to the next body dropping? What thoughts will prowl through the lovely chaos seething in your brain? I can almost see them, pink and juicy within your skull, cooking in your imagination, every bit as alluring as your pensive face, lower lip pouting, trying to wrap your ability around the Ripper when I’m standing right beside you. 

I want you to see me, Will. It’s a dangerous impulse, a dangerous desire, yet it makes me alive like nothing else. To have you see me completely with that golden light shimmering inside you, a light which seems like a gift from God to his chosen martyr. 

I’d like to snatch you from his merciless grip. This might make me the Devil as far as God is concerned, as far you are concerned, but I’m becoming your loving Devil, devoted to your welfare in a way God never could be. I cherish you, Will, far more than God or Jack Crawford ever will.

Look at me, Will. See me. I’m sitting right in front of you while your luminous eyes cloud with inner visions. Stop letting them distract you, all of your inner devils. See the devil who’s sitting right in front of you, unable to look away. Let clarity chase away the clouds, no matter what the consequences might be. 

See me.


End file.
